Biar Aku Yang Pergi
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Hakuei hanya ingin pengakuan dari Kouen. (Saya ragu harus menyantumkan ini tapi saya rasa perlu) Warning : Ada OC tak bernama dan hanya menjadi pelengkap. EnEi tetap tenang berlayar.


Disclaimer : Ohtaka, saya cinta padamu. Terima kasih untuk karakter Magi milikmu :'D

A/N : Ada sedikit penjelasan tentang AU di sini. **Tidak ada istilah Magi dan Ruh di sini. Jadi, Kouen dan kawan-kawannya hanyalah manusia biasa**. Kemudian untuk **Kou sendiri adalah sistem kerajaan di mana kepala negara adalah raja namun kepala pemerintahannya adalah (semacam perdana menteri) yang membentuk anggota dewan dan disebut sebagai 'tetua' di sini**. Gyokuen adalah permaisuri dan posisinya tidak terlalu kuat karena alasan Kouen sebentar lagi akan menggantikannya sebagai raja setelah perang usai.

Selebihnya, selamat membaca~

* * *

"En."

Meski begitu, pria yang dipanggil En tadi tetap saja memainkan rambut gadis di dalam pelukannya. Hakuei menggeliat, merasa jengah dengan posisinya yang terlalu lama di dalam pelukan Kouen, sekaligus ingin menjauh sebentar dari sentuhan Kouen sebelum mereka kembali terjerumus dalam permainan Kouen yang panjang.

"Kau tahu? Fajar sebentar lagi muncul." Hakuei memandang jendela tertutup tirai di kamar En. Maksudnya adalah Kouen harus melepaskan Hakuei sebelum pelayan datang memergoki mereka tengah berbagi ranjang. Hakuei meremas selimut Kouen, mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi apa yang mereka lakukan ini harus ditutupi dan mereka akan kembali kepada diri mereka yang seharusnya, terjebak dalam hubungan kakak-adik. Tidak seintim ini.

Baik Kouen maupun Hakuei jarang sekali mempertanyakan hubungan mereka akan bagaimana kedepannya. Bagi Hakuei, sudah cukup dengan Kouen yang menciumnya di jembatan saat musim semi tahun lalu. Ditambah lagi kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' yang selalu Kouen lantunkan untuknya ketika mereka meniti puncak kenikmatan. Itu semua lebih dari cukup. Hakuei paham siapa Kouen. Hakuei paham apa yang selama ini berada di pundak Kouen. Tanpa bertanya sebenarnya hubungan mereka ini apa, Hakuei sudah tahu jawabannya.

Sepertinya.

Atau Hakuei sendiri takut untuk mendengar jawaban langsung dari mulut Kouen.

Benarkah Kouen mencintainya? Atau dia hanya pemuas Kouen dan karena perasaan di dalam dirinya ini Kouen mencoba menambah madu agar dia semakin mabuk?

Hakuei tahu tidak seharusnya dia meragukan orang yang dicintainya...yang merupakan kakaknya.

Tidak sadar, pipinya terasa lembab.

Kouen yang sedari tadi menyentuh punggung Hakuei menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya. Di balik punggung Hakuei, Kouen yakin gadis itu tengah menangis.

Kouen menarik napas dalam. Bau Lavender dari tubuh Hakuei dan pengharum ruangan mengisi paru-parunya. Gadis yang selalu berada di dalam pikiran Kouen kini bersedih di depannya. Tidak tahu harus apa, Kouen merengkuh Hakuei dari belakang. Waktu bagi pelayannya untuk masuk ke ruangan ini dirasa cukup bagi Kouen menenangkan Hakuei. Merasakan getaran bahu Hakuei, Kouen langsung paham apa yang tengah Hakuei pikirkan.

Bukan maksudnya untuk menggantung perasaan Hakuei. Dia bahkan sudah mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Hakuei, meski caranya kurang benar. Kouen tidak mengatakan itu ketika dirinya sadar betul seperti ketika mereka berada di lingkungan istana atau di medan perang, bukan di ranjang. Adat menikahi saudara pun sudah ada sejak dirinya kecil, ada alasan untuk memurnikan keturunan. Namun dengan kondisi Kou yang tengah berperang begini, akan lebih bagus untuk membuat hubungan diplomasi dengan memanfaatkan pangeran dan putri Kou agar menikahi pemimpin kerajaan atau negeri lainnya.

Kouen paham betul strategi yang tengah dipakai oleh para tetua Kerajaan Kou. Maka dari itu, jika hari ini juga Kouen menikahi Hakuei pasti akan ditentang oleh penasehat kerajaan. Dan untuk Kou, Kouen akan melakukan apapun. Lagi pula perang sebentar lagi selesai, Kougyoku juga belum ada calon. Bagi Kouen, Hakuei masuk dalam zona aman. Meski kini hubungan mereka sembunyi-sembunyi, Kouen selalu berusaha memastikan Hakuei tahu bahwa mereka akan bahagia. Kouen membuat dirinya menghadap Hakuei. Dia menaikkan dagu Hakuei agar gadis itu menatapnya. Benar saja, ada jejak air mata di pipi Hakuei. Kouen menggunakan jarinya untuk menghapus air mata itu. Hakuei kembali bergetar mendapat perlakuan itu dari Kouen.

"Sssh...Hakuei."

Hakuei menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis lagi di hadapan Kouen. Apalagi ketika mata yang biasanya tajam memandang seluruh pasukan Kou itu kini menatapnya lembut. Hakuei merasa dirinya tidak pantas, sekaligus sakit hati karena merasa dipermainkan. Dia luluh hanya dengan tatapan lembut Kouen. Kouen membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun semua yang dia pikirkan hanya sampai di tenggorokan. Mengingat fajar mulai menyingsing, waktu mereka tidaklah banyak. Kouen memutuskan untuk memeluk Hakuei. Kemudian berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

Pagi itu Kouen meninggalkan Hakuei dalam dilema yang berkepanjangan, lagi.

.

"Akan ada tamu hari ini."

Kouen berhenti mengikat sabuknya. Dia melirik Koumei yang bersandar pada jendela ruangannya. Adiknya balas menatap. "Kita tidak kembali ke markas pasukan hari ini."

Kouen tidak menjawab, namun masih mendengarkan. Dia mengenakan jubahnya sebagai lapisan terluar sebelum meraih pedangnya di meja. "Kalau begitu kita harus bergegas untuk menyambutnya, kan?"

Koumei tidak langsung mengikuti kakaknya yang sudah menunggu di ambang pintu. Ada yang sedang dia pikirkan dan harus dia katakan sebelum mereka menghadiri perjamuan tamu.

Memandang Kouen yang menunggunya, Koumei berdecak kecil. Mungkin dirinya ini terlalu memikirkan sang kakak.

"Koumei?"

"Iya aku datang."

Kouen berjalan seperti biasa. Dia tenang seperti biasa, hanya membicarakan hal-hal penting seperti apakah Koumei sudah berkemas atau meminta pendapat Koumei tentang kedatangan tamu tak diundang yang mendadak ini. Koumei sama sekali tidak menemukan hal yang berbeda dari kakaknya pagi ini. Kouen tetaplah terlihat seperti Koumei pada biasanya. Setidaknya bagi orang lain.

Namun tidak hari ini bagi Koumei. Tidak setelah Koumei melihat sendiri Kouen dan Hakuei keluar dari kamar Kouen. Mereka berbagi ranjang? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa di antara mereka? Pertanyaan itu terus saja berputar di kepala Koumei meski Kouen tengah berbicara panjang lebar tentang perkembangan pasukan mereka. Koumei hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, sambil sesekali mengatakan "Oh" dan "Hmm, ya".

Dia hanya berlaku lagaknya Koumei seperti biasanya yang belum tahu rahasia besar sang kakak. Sampai ketika mereka bertatapan sebelum memasuki aula istana, Koumei tahu yang sedang bermain peran menjadi "Koumei atau Kouen seperti biasanya" bukanlah dirinya saja. Baik dirinya maupun Kouen berdecak kesal, mereka tidak punya waktu untuk menanyai satu sama lain karena kabar kedatangan tamu sudah diumumkan.

Kouen duduk bosan di kursinya. Dia tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan ketika orang yang mengaku pangeran dari negeri yang bertamu itu kini tengah memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku berasal dari kerajaan di balik pegunungan..."

Malah matanya secara tidak sengaja tertuju pada Hakuei. Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Hakuryuu. Seperti Hakuei yang biasanya, gadis itu selalu memikat Kouen dalam diam. Kouen terkenal dengan wajah tanpa perasaannya, sehingga akan sulit bagi orang yang tidak mengenal betul siapa dirinya untuk menyadari bahwa Kouen tertarik dengan sesuatu apalagi jika itu tentang cinta. Kouen mencintai seorang wanita? Terdengar bualan belaka apalagi di masa perang seperti ini. Akan lucu jika Kouen lalai dari tugasnya hanya karena memiliki perasaan kepada wanita. Dan lagi, Hakuei adalah saudaranya. Semua orang akan memahami kasih sayangnya untuk Hakuei selama ini adalah kasih sayang kakak kepada adik.

Penyamaran yang bagus memang. Tapi secara tidak sadar Kouen meremas pegangan kursi yang didudukinya.

Hanya sebagai kakak dan adik, huh? Kouen berdecak kecil.

"Kau dengar itu. Negeri itu kecil tapi memiliki sumber daya alam yang tak terkalahkan dari minyak dan tambangnya. Dan mereka menyerahkan diri secepat ini." Koumei di sampingnya terus memberikan informasi yang sempat dilewatinya. Kouen jadi harus mengamati pangeran di tengah aula yang sedang bicara. Tubuhnya tidak besar seperti Kouen. Namun dari cara bicaranya, Kouen tahu pria ini pandai berdiplomasi.

"Kalau tidak salah, kita memasukkan negerinya kepada tujuan kita. Tapi negerinya adalah negeri ke sekian dari daftarku karena kemampuan militernya tidak terlalu bagus. Apakah dia meminta perlindungan Kou?"

"Reim dan Partevia sudah mengincarku. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan negeriku segampang itu pada salah satu dari kalian. Untuk menghindari perang, aku menawarkan diri untuk menjadi bagian dari Kou dan tentu saja dengan sebuah syarat yang hanya bisa dipenuhi oleh Kerajaan Kou."

Para tetua menyeringai senang mendengar perkataan pangeran itu. Kouen malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya, curiga. Batinnya mengatakan Hakuei berada dalam bahaya dan Kouen takut kali ini tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Apa syarat yang kau minta dari kami?"

"Aku ingin salah satu putri dari Kerajaan Kou."

Kouen melirik kepada Kougyoku dan Hakuei yang memberi salam kepada pangeran dari negeri antah berantah itu. Benar seperti yang batinnya bisikkan. Hakuei dalam bahaya.

.

Satu anak panah melesat dengan cepat, menancap dengan kuat di papan sasaran, membelah anak panah yang sebelumnya menancap di tengah sasaran. Kouen menghembuskan napasnya yang sejak perjamuan tadi berubah menjadi berat. Dia menarik busur panahnya, bersiap untuk membelah anak panah yang sebelumnya tertancap.

Kouen sedang dalam fokus tertingginya untuk memanah jantung seseorang tepat di tengah.

"Kakak bisa mematahkan busurnya jika seperti itu terus."

Kouen melesatkan panahnya. Fokusnya sempat berkurang karena Koumei tengah memergokinya dalam keadaan buas siap membunuh begini tanpa ada alasan bahaya militer. Meski bagi Kouen, pertunangan yang mendadak ini sudah jelas akan memicu ancaman militer baginya. Jadi dia bisa beralasan jika Koumei menuduhnya melibatkan perasaan.

Karena sepertinya, Koumei sudah mengetahui segalanya sejak Kouen membukakan pintu ruangannya untuk Koumei pagi ini.

"Bahkan genderang perang pun sedang di simpan dan kau sudah bernapsu begitu ingin memburu jantung seseorang."

Kouen meletakkan busurnya di tanah lapang. Dia mengambil posisi duduk, kemudian menepuk tanah di sampingnya agar Koumei ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Tanya Kouen yang sudah jengah dengan segala basa-basi Koumei. "Seberapa jauh kau tahu?"

"Oh, sudah. Banyak dan sangat jauh."

Mendengar itu Kouen menghela napas. Pundaknya terasa semakin berat saja hari ini. "...Maafkan aku."

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku belum menyebarkannya ke mana pun."

"Belum?"

"Kukira kau akan membukanya menjadi publik sehingga di kemudian hari pasti aku akan menyebarkan bahwa kau dan Hakuei-" Koumei mendapat pelototan dari Kouen. "Kau dan Hakuei saling mencintai."

Kouen kembali menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Sedikit lega, meski masih ada nyeri di sana. "Kau sudah tahu rupanya."

"Kougyoku dan Hakuei tidak boleh keluar dari ruangan mereka sampai pangeran itu memutuskan untuk menikahi siapa. Kau masih ada harapan Hakuei tidak dipilih."

"Koumei," Kouen memandang adiknya. Koumei kaget mendapati wajah kakaknya tidak seperti biasanya. Ada kesedihan di sana, dan Koumei tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika hal ini menyangkut wanita. Apalagi ini Hakuei, akan terasa canggung untuknya menasehati kisah asmara Kouen.

"Aku tidak bisa menemui Hakuei."

Koumei memeluk Kouen yang tiba-tiba limbung kepadanya. "Aku tidak bisa melihat Hakuei. Lelaki itu akan memilih Hakuei dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya!"

"Dari mana kau tahu Hakuei yang akan dipilih?"

"Kau tidak lihat tatapan pria itu tertuju kepada siapa sepanjang perjamuan di aula tadi?"

Koumei mengingat kejadian di dalam aula. Seingatnya adalah dia yang terus-terusan membisikkan informasi yang dia dengar dari sang pangeran karena dia tahu Kouen tidak akan menyerap informasi begitu banyak dari sosok yang tidak dia minati. Dan kini dia paham kenapa Kouen tidak meresponnya.

Kouen terlalu fokus memperhatikan Hakuei sampai tahu pangeran itu ternyata diam-diam menyukai Hakuei.

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," Kouen mengatakannya dengan datar tanpa nada dan perasaan. Bahkan Koumei bisa merasakan betapa hancur hati kakaknya meski tampang seperti Kouen ini diragukan bisa mengalami patah hati. Mengatakan bahwa apa yang Kouen lihat barusan hanyalah bentuk dari rasa khawatir Kouen kepada Hakuei akan terdengar sangat jahat.

Koumei pun setuju dengan ini. Dia juga menangkap maksud dari semua gestur yang ditujukan pangeran itu di aula. Kalau memang benar, tentu ini ada hubungannya dengan Hakuei.

"Kakak, kau bilang akan melakukan apapun untuk Kou, kan?" Koumei melihat kakaknya yang sudah berdiri di kakinya sendiri, kini menatapnya serius. "Koumei, kau tidak seharusnya meragukan itu."

"Jika...jika merelakan Nona Hakuei adalah salah satu cara mengantarkan Kou pada kemenangan. Apa kau sanggup merelakannya?"

Kouen menundukkan kepala. Sanggupkah? Kemudian dia melihat Koumei yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Koumei, bisa tinggalkan aku sebentar?"

Koumei merasakan dirinya seperti tersambar petir mendengar itu.

.

Malam hari tiba, Kouen mendengar bahwa pangeran itu sudah menentukan pilihannya. Kougyoku atau Hakuei? Pilihan itu jatuh pada Hakuei. Kouen tidak bisa membunuh pangeran itu ketika para tetua setuju dan semua ini demi Kou. Bahkan jika hatinya harus hancur berantakan seperti ini pun yang dibutuhkan Kou adalah sosoknya yang tegar dan rela mengorbankan apapun demi Kou. Dan Kouen bukanlah remaja, sakit hati seperti ini tidak akan dibiarkannya sampai berlarut-larut.

Benarkah? Sekali lagi Kouen meyakinkan dirinya, bersamaan dengan rasa sesak yang terus menghujami rongga dadanya.

Kouen mencengkram pagar jembatan di taman yang lumayan dekat dari ruangannya. Tempatnya pertama kali mencium Hakuei, tempat semuanya bermula. Seorang pelayan memberitahunya bahwa Hakuei akan berkeliling mengunjungi saudaranya untuk meminta restu dan Kouen diminta agar tidak meninggalkan istana sampai upacara pernikahan selesai dilaksanakan.

Di sinilah Kouen. Jika Hakuei mencarinya untuk meminta restu menikah dengan orang lain, tentu saja gadis itu tahu di mana Kouen berada. Tempat yang merupakan awal bagi mereka, dan mungkin saja menjadi akhir bagi mereka malam ini.

"Kakak Kouen."

Hakuei datang sambil memberi salam. Gadis itu menunduk tanpa berani memandang Kouen. Benar, Hakuei sudah mulai menjadi milik orang lain mulai malam ini secara legal dan...yah, selain di ranjang memang hubungan mereka adalah kakak-adik. Kouen tidak bersuara, hanya menepuk pundak Hakuei agar menyudahi hormatnya.

"Aku kemari untuk-"

"Aku sudah tahu."

Hakuei mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menangkat wajahnya kemudian melihat Kouen. Hakuei ragu untuk melihat manik mata Kouen. Hakuei takut dia tidak akan setegar yang seharusnya, kemudian apa yang terjadi malam ini akan menjadi skandal dan Kou terkena masalah.

"Kakak tidak mau mendoakanku?"

Kouen memperhatikan Hakuei yang terus saja menghindari tatapan matanya. Dia kesal. Dia muak. Dia tidak suka melihat Hakuei menjadi selemah ini. Persetan dengan pertunangan Hakuei, malam ini hanya ada mereka berdua di atas jembatan.

Kouen menarik tangan Hakuei, membuat gadis itu menabrak Kouen dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Kouen memeluknya dalam sebuah pelukan kuat. Emosi Hakuei pecah saat itu juga. Dia tahu Kouen tidak pandai menunjukkan perasaannya, mendapati Kouen yang dirasanya sangat kesepian dan tidak mau kehilangan dirinya adalah sebuah harapan bagi Hakuei.

Apakah semua yang dilakukan Kouen selama ini boleh dia percayai? Apakah mereka memiliki masa depan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kou?

Masih dengan banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya, Hakuei merasakan Kouen melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dia memegang kedua bahu Hakuei dengan mantap.

"Hakuei. Semoga kau bahagia."

Hakuei kaget bukan main. Skenario yang dia pikirkan malam ini adalah Kouen yang jujur mengatakan apa sebenarnya Hakuei bagi Kouen. Bukan Kouen yang merelakannya menikah begitu saja dengan orang lain dan mencampakan semua kenangan indah mereka berdua seolah itu semua tidak pernah terjadi.

Hakuei mencoba menahan tangan Kouen yang masih berada di pundaknya. Dia harus menatap Kouen. Tapi Kouen terus saja menghindarinya. Urusan mereka di sini bagi Kouen sudah selesai dan dia harus menyendiri secepat mungkin agar perasaan ingin memiliki Hakuei di dalam dirinya ini bisa dia tekan untuk tidak muncul ke permukaan.

"Tuan Kouen! Tolong jelaskan padaku!" Hakuei berusaha menahan Kouen agar tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun Kouen tidak mengacuhkan panggilan Hakuei agar tetap berada di jembatan.

"Kouen!"

Lagi pula semuanya sudah berakhir. Dan Kouen sudah memberikan Hakuei restu. Kouen tidak berhak mengganggu Hakuei lagi.

"EN!"

Ah, nama itu. Mantra yang mampu membius Kouen agar selalu mengharapkan wangi Lavender menyelimuti tubuhnya. Menginginkan Hakuei untuknya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Kouen sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Kou, Hakuei." _Termasuk merelakanmu._

Hakuei terdiam.

.

Pernikahan Hakuei megah. Kouen sampai sempat lupa mereka berada di tengah perang. Terlalu mendadak memang, yang diundang hanyalah perwakilan dari negeri di sekitar Kou. Tapi tetap saja, gemerlap merah lampion dan kertas warna warni yang menghiasi istana Kou membuat Kouen merasa paru-parunya mengecil. Dia bisa saja pingsan melihat semua ini jika tidak ada Koumei yang berdiri di sampingnya sebagai teman bicara, mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari megahnya pesta pernikahan Hakuei.

Hari ini kekasihnya akan menjadi milik orang lain dalam sebuah perayaan yang disambut oleh rakyat Kou. Orang-orang bersuka cita akan adanya pernikahan ini. Kouen sadar, apa yang sebelumnya Hakuei dan dirinya lakukan justru akan berbanding balik dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya sangat ini. Hubungan mereka akan ditentang. Kerajaan Kou kehilangan stabilitasnya. Kouen tidak suka itu. Toh, dia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mengorbankan apapun demi Kou.

 _Ya, kan?_

"Kita terlalu lama di aula, kau seharusnya menemui Hakuei sekarang."

Ah, iya. Kouen hampir lupa bagian terburuknya. Menjadi pemimpin pasukan yang mengarak Hakuei dari gerbang istana ke dalam aula. Bukannya Kouen ingin melalaikan tugas. Itu berarti Kouen akan melihat Hakuei yang sudah selesai dirias. Hakuei akan jadi sangat cantik hari ini, dan itu bukan untuk Kouen.

"Aku belum mendapat kabar Hakuei sudah selesai menyiapkan diri."

Kemudian seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri Kouen dan Koumei. "Yang mulia, Nona Hakuei sudah siap di ruangannya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Koumei. Kouen bahkan bisa melihat Koumei tersenyum di balik kipasnya.

Kouen berdecak kecil. "Aku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi." Dengan begitu, sang pelayan memohon pamit. Koumei mengibaskan kipasnya, menyuruh sang kakak untuk menemui Hakuei. "Ayolah, ke mana Kouen yang biasanya?"

"Terima kasih, Koumei." Kouen memberikan sebuah senyum tipis untuk adiknya, kemudian berjalan keluar aula.

.

Di luar aula pun semuanya sudah siap. Prajurit Kou berbaris rapi di belakang karpet merah tempat arak-arakan Hakuei lewat. Mahar dan semua kado dari pangeran yang hari ini menikahi Hakuei pun sudah disiapkan berjejer di belakang sebuah tandu yang nantinya digunakan Hakuei. Kouen merasa napasnya semakin pendek saja ketika lorong yang membuatnya bisa melihat keadaan di luar aula berakhir. Kini pintu ruangan Hakuei menunggunya. Kouen menyentuhkan tangannya dengan ragu kepada kenop pintu. Kemudian pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Pelayan yang merias Hakuei keluar sambil tertawa kecil. Mereka menghentikan tawa mereka begitu melihat Kouen ada di depan pintu. Gadis-gadis itu melewati Kouen sambil menundukkan kepala, merasa malu.

"Apa itu kau, Tuan Kouen?"

Kouen memijat keningnya ketika Hakuei memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Tidak lagi. Ini bukan saatnya bersandiwara, pikirnya. Kouen masuk ke dalam ruangan, tidak langsung mencari dan memandang Hakuei berada di mana. Dia menutup pintu, kemudian bersandar padanya. Kouen berharap apa yang akan dilihatnya nanti tidak akan menggoyahkan keyakinan untuk merelakan Hakuei.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Mereka bertanya bersamaan, dengan mata yang terbuka lebar karena kaget. Entah karena sebuah kebetulan ini atau takjub dengan sosok yang ada di depan mata. Kouen merasa kesusahan untuk mengedipkan matanya.

Hakuei...Hakuei...tidak ada deskripsi apapun yang Kouen pikirkan selain indah.

Kouen mengalihkan pandangannya. Kepalan tangannya terlalu keras sampai buku jarinya memutih. Tidak. Dia tidak mungkin goyah hanya dengan melihat Hakuei begitu cantik hari ini. Kemudian Kouen menarik napas panjang. Apalagi ketika derap langkah para pelayan yang menjadi pengapit arak-arakan kali ini sudah berkumpul di depan ruangan Hakuei, Kouen harus menjadi Kouen yang biasanya.

"Hakuei." Kouen tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Hakuei menerima uluran tangan itu dengan canggung. Kemudian Kouen membukakan pintu untuknya. Seketika riuh suka cita terdengar oleh Hakuei. Berjuta wajah dengan senyum yang terkembang menyambutnya.

Kouen menempatkan dirinya di samping Hakuei untuk menuntunnya ke arah tandu. Hakuei memasang wajah bingung kepada Kouen yang menurutnya labil hari ini. Dia sadar betul Kouen masih ingin memilikinya. Tatapan pria itu ketika memasuki ruangannya adalah jujur bahwa Kouen ingin memilikinya. Hal itu membuat Hakuei bahagia, setidaknya dia masih bisa berharap bahkan di detik yang semakin dekat dengan ikrar pernikahannya, Kouen akan menghentikan semua ini kemudian membawa Hakuei lari.

Tapi melihat Kouen yang berubah seolah hubungan yang mereka jalani ini tidak pernah terjadi membuat hati Hakuei nyeri. Hakuei tahu di balik senyum Kouen pagi ini, pria itu tengah mengiris hatinya sendiri. Hakuei tidak bisa membiarkan itu.

"Tuan." Ketika Hakuei sudah duduk di dalam tandu, dia segera menahan tangan Kouen agar pria itu tidak langsung meninggalkannya. Ada satu hal lagi yang perlu dipastikan Hakuei.

"Apa dirimu benar-benar tidak mencintaiku? Kau tidak menginginkanku? Kau tidak akan membawaku lari hari ini?" Hakuei mengatakannya dengan cepat, satu tarikan napas dan suara yang dikecilkan. Tapi Hakuei yakin Kouen bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, pria itu tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kau cantik hari ini, Hakuei."

Bersamaan dengan pintu tandu yang ditutup oleh Kouen, Hakuei pikir tidak masalah baginya meneteskan satu bulir air mata meski membasahi tatanan rias yang pelayannya buat dengan susah payah.

.

Adat yang digunakan dalam pernikahan ini sedikit dicampur dengan adat yang dimiliki oleh pangeran dari negeri antah berantah ini. Seharusnya Hakuei melaksanakan pernikahan ini di kediaman sang pangeran, namun karena alasan waktu yang mepet, jadilah Hakuei diarak dari gerbang istana sampai ke aula untuk melaksanakan sumpah janji setia. Yang berbeda dari yang biasa Kouen lihat adalah adanya seseorang yang harus menjadi wali bagi Hakuei. Pangeran itu bilang seharusnya boleh memakai pendeta atau salah satu tetua di kerajaannya, namun karena Kouen sebagai saudara tertua Hakuei yang masih hidup, Kouen diminta menjadi wali.

Kouen tidak terlalu paham dan hanya melakukan apa yang pangeran itu minta karena Kouen ingin prosesi ini berlangsung cepat. Ini adalah bagian terburuknya, apalagi ketika dia melihat pangeran yang sebentar lagi memiliki Hakuei lahir batin itu tengah tersenyum bangga di ujung aula.

Kouen menelan ludahnya, masih bertahan dengan wajah tenangnya. Dia melirik satu-dua saudaranya yang menghadiri upacara ini. Semuanya memasang wajah bahagia. Bahkan Hakuryuu pun tidak menampakkan wajah kesalnya pada pernikahan sang kakak. Bukan berarti Kouen ingin hadirin di sini membenci pernikahan ini, kemudian batal, dan membuat Hakuei kembali ke pelukannya. Meski ide itu terdengar bagus, Kouen lebih merasa khawatir jika rahasianya dengan Hakuei tercium oleh saudaranya yang lain selain Koumei. Kouen akan bertanggung jawab jika memang itu harus. Melirik Hakuei di dalam tandu lewat ekor matanya, Kouen hanya tidak ingin wanita itu ikut menanggung nasib buruknya.

Tandu diturunkan. Kouen membuka pintunya dan memegangi tangan Hakuei untuk membantunya keluar. Wajahnya tertutup kain sutra bersulam hiasan bunga krisan dari benang emas membuat siapapun di aula ini tidak bisa melihat Hakuei secara langsung. Meski Kouen tidak bisa melihat wajah Hakuei sepenuhnya, dia tahu Hakuei tengah memerah ketika tangan Kouen memegangi pinggangnya selama Hakuei berjalan menuju ujung aula.

Menuruti petunjuk yang diberi tahu oleh sang pangeran, Kouen menggandeng Hakuei agar membuat kedua calon pengantin itu berhadapan. Kouen menarik napas berat, kini gilirannya tiba. Dia harus terlihat tegar. Suaranya tidak boleh bergetar. Seluruh rakyat Kou sedang melihatnya perlahan melepas belahan jiwanya.

 _Ini demi Kou._

"Ren Hakuei."

Bagus, suaranya mantap dan tidak bergetar. Tapi itu baru dua kata yang mana adalah nama wanita pujaannya. Akan sangat memalukan jika mental Kouen hancur hanya sampai di sini.

"Kunikahkan kau..."

Kouha di posisinya mengerutkan dahi. Dia menyenggol Koumei yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kak, apa yang terjadi pada Kakak Kouen?"

Koumei melirik Kouha yang memperhatikannya dengan wajah penasaran. "Suaranya sempat bergetar tadi, meski tidak terlalu jelas tapi hidup sampai belasan tahun begini bersama Kak Kouen membuatku hapal siapa dia." Sampai di sini Koumei menelan ludah, ragu untuk memberitahu Kouha apa yang dia ketahui di balik pernikahan ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Koumei berdecak kecil, berharap Kouha melupakan ini untuk sementara waktu. Koumei belum siap menjawabnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada..." Kouha melirik Kouen yang sekarang ini tercekat di ujung aula. Mata Kouha melebar melihat bagaimana Kouen dengan kuatnya memegang tangan Hakuei. Apa hanya Kouha yang melihat kejanggalan itu? Dia mengamati kebanyakan orang yang tampak menganggap bahwa kakaknya lupa dialog. Tidak ada yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri kakaknya dan juga...Hakuei. Kouha pikir dirinya tidak salah lihat punggung Hakuei sedikit bergetar.

"Hakuei..."

Kouha sudah mendengar nama itu disebut selama tiga kali oleh kakaknya, tidak ada kalimat selanjutnya yang diucapkab oleh Kouen. Suaranya seolah tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Tanya Kouha sampai membuat Koumei menggunakan kipasnya untuk menutupi wajah.

"Tuan Kouen," pangeran itu akhirnya berkata. Koumei bersyukur setidaknya perhatian Kouha kembali tertuju ke ujung aula. "Bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?"

Riuh rendah terdengar. Belum pernah Kouha melihat kakaknya dipermalukan seperti itu. Pangeran itu melambaikan tangan kepada hadirin. "Tenang saja. Adat di negeriku memang sedikit susah, kami akan menyelesaikan ini segera!" Katanya dengan senyuman lebar untuk membuat hadirin tenang.

Kouha melihat pangeran itu membawa kakaknya keluar dari aula lewat pintu samping. Dia ingin mengikuti keduanya tapi Koumei menahan tangannya. "Kakak Koumei?"

"Jangan."

Kouha menyeringai kecil. "Sudah kuduga kakak mengetahui sesuatu." Mendengar itu Koumei tidak bisa tidak menghela napas. Memang seharusnya Kouha mengetahui ini.

"Kak Kouen, dia..."

.

"...Mencintai Hakuei, kan?"

Kouen untuk sekian detik melebarkan matanya. Namun wajah tenangnya terlalu kuat untuk diruntuhkan. Dia menghadapi pangeran itu dengan diam, membiarkan lawannya berbicara dulu dan Kouen akan menentukan akan ke mana dia membawa pembicaraan ini.

"Oh, kau tidak mau mengakuinya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mencintai Hakuei, iya?"

"Kau ini bicara apa-"

"Aku sahabat Hakuei."

"Oh."

Pangeran itu berdecak kecil. "Bagaimana bisa wanita seperti Hakuei menyukai papan cucian sepertimu?"

"Hah-"

"Lupakan. Aku sahabat Hakuei. Kami bertemu di perkemahan milik Hakuei ketika dia berada di Tenzan. Hakuei membantuku yang baru saja kena pemberontakan dari perampok di negeriku. Kemudian aku menjanjikannya hadiah dan kerja sama untuk Kou."

"Bagus. Bahkan sekarang kau akan memiliki Hakuei," balas Kouen cepat. Pangeran itu tertawa kecil mendengar Kouen yang sedikit naik pitam setelah mendengar masa lalunya dengan Hakuei.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu skenarionya. Hakuei sering berkirim surat denganku. Dia bercerita banyak tentangmu. Tentu saja lengkap dengan bagian dirimu yang tidak kunjung melegalkan hubungan kalian. Hal itu sedikit membuat Hakuei kecewa."

Kouen hendak mencabut pedangnya atas kelancangan sosok di depannya ini, namun tangannya segera ditahan oleh pangeran itu.

"Aku tahu kau punya kedudukan penting, begitu juga Hakuei. Tapi, kau tahu? Kau bahkan belum melakukan apa yang kau takutkan. Tetua melarang? Mengakui Hakuei secara publik saja belum kau lakukan. Dan lagi posisimu dan Hakuei sama-sama penting di Kou. Pikirkan akan bagaimana keturunanmu jika kau menikahi Hakuei. Janjikan saja pernikahan setelah perang usai, itu akan mengurangi kekhawatiran tetua."

Kouen menghela napas. "Kau tahu banyak, rupanya."

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa ingin aku menceramahimu dengan semua ini. Terima kasih kepada semua surat Hakuei. Untuk ukuran pria, kau ini termasuk merepotkan dan menyebalkan. Sampai detik ini aku masih bingung kenapa Hakuei masih mencintaimu."

Kouen mengepalkan tangannya. Dia ingin mengelak dari rasa kalah karena dinasehati oleh orang asing yang mengaku sebagai sahabat Hakuei. Kouen ingin marah, entah pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu pengecut atau kepada sosok di depannya ini karena datang terlambat sehingga masalah pribadinya saja harus diselesaikan lewat pihak ke tiga.

Kouen memang sudah tahu jalan keluar dari masalah ini adalah apa yang disampaikan pangeran di depannya. Hanya saja dia terlalu takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Kou dan juga Hakuei. Tapi, sepertinya alasan yang diberikan oleh sosok di depanya ini lumayan juga. Kouen kembali menghela napas, kepalan tangannya berubah rileks. "Untung saja kau mengaku sebagai sahabat Hakuei. Untuk ukuran pangeran, kau ini banyak omongnya, kau tahu?" Kouen menepuk bahu pria di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan sejauh ini tapi ketahuilah Hakuei tetaplah wanita suci dari hatinya. Dia tidak berhak mendapatkan kemalangan, apalagi jika itu darimu." Pangeran itu menepuk bahu Kouen. "Nah, sekarang selesaikan urusanmu. Pernikahan ini menjadi milikmu!"

Kouen mengangguk. Kemudian berlari kembali memasuki aula.

.

"APA?!" Koumei menutupi mulut Kouha begitu ceritanya selesai. "Kak Kouen seperti itu?" Koumei hanya bisa mengangguk. Mereka kini berada di pojok ruangan, menjauh dari deretan tempat duduk keluarga Kou dengan alasan ingin ke belakang. Sampai akhirnya aula kembali ramai karena Kouen masuk ke dalam aula dengan napas yang tersengal.

"HAKUEI!" Teriaknya lantang, membuat Kouha dan Koumei berlari kembali ke kursi mereka. Merek melihat Kouen datang langsung mengamit tangan Hakuei. Kouen menarik napas panjang, "Aku akan menikahi Hakuei setelah perang usai!" Kemudian Kouen membungkuk pada barisan tetua Kerajaan Kou. "Aku mohon, ijinkan kami menikah. Aku akan menjanjikan Kou kemenangan di medan perang, dan aku menjanjikan raja berkualitas sebagai penerus Kerajaan Kou dari hasil pernikahanku dengan Ren Hakuei. Kumohon, ijinkan kami menikah."

Tepuk tangan menyambut hubungan mereka terdengar keras memenuhi aula. Dalam batin, Kouen tidak menyangka respon seperti ini akan didapatnya dari rakyat Kou. Dia bahkan sudah bersiap dilempari batu bila itu terjadi. Rencana seperti membawa lari Hakuei pun juga sudah tertata rapi di kepalanya.

Salah satu tetua mengangkat tangannya meminta hadirin untuk tenang. Dengan senyum penuh kearifan, orang tua itu berkata, "Tuan Kouen. Memang kami sempat khawatir. Luka perang di tubuh bisa disembuhkan. Namun luka perang di hati karena ditinggal orang tersayang akan jauh berbeda. Tapi setelah mendengarkanmu, kami sudah tidak ragu lagi."

Kouen merasakan jantungnya berhenti beberapa saat sambil menunggu tetua itu menarik napas untuk mengeluarkan kalimat pamungkas yang paling ditunggu olehnya.

"Kalian mendapat restu dari kami."

Dari semua kemungkinan, justru yang sekarang ini terjadi tidak terpikirkan oleh Kouen sebelumnya. Kouen menarik Hakuei ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian menciumi rambut wanita itu sambil menggumam "aku mencintaimu" sebanyak-banyaknya. Dalam hati menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu dia lakukan ini. Kouen bisa mendengar tawa kecil Hakuei di balik kain yang menutup wajahnya. Penasaran ingin melihat raut apa yang dibentuk Hakuei saat ini, Kouen menyingkap kain itu. Hakuei tertawa bahagia dengan mata berair dan pipi yang basah serta merah merona.

Hakuei bahagia, dan itu karena Kouen.

Melihat Hakuei yang begitu cantiknya hari itu, Kouen tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hakuei. Kouen mencium lembut bibir Hakuei di depan seluruh rakyat Kou.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Kouen pelan di depan bibir Hakuei. Riuh rendah rakyat Kou yang bersuka cita kepada Kouen dan Hakuei menjadi musik pengiring bagi keduanya memulai hidup baru.

Sementara itu, dari lantai ke dua barisan tempat duduk di aula, sang pangeran memperhatikan Kouen dan Hakuei. "Hakuei, kau berhutang banyak padaku," gumamnya turut senang melihat wanita yang sempat mengisi hatinya itu telah menemukan seseorang yang pantas menjadi pendamping.

* * *

Fanfik ini dipercepat pengetikannya teruntuk **BilaDiaAda**. Semoga kamu suka, ya! :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
